Portable sound equipment, also known as mobile sound equipment, is a music player that integrates a power amplifier, a player and a loudspeaker.
With the increase of modern living rhythm of people, more and more urban people choose to do outdoor exercise, such as field camping, picnic, exploration, etc. together with families or friends at weekends, so as to adjust self mental pressure. At the time of doing the above outdoor exercise, people often take the above portable sound equipment, so that the whole outdoor exercise is always accompanied by sweet music.
However, existing portable sound equipment has a technical defect of too single functionality. Therefore, further improvement is necessary.